The present invention relates to partition structures and the like, particularly to those employing wall panels and cooperable supporting columns, for effecting electrical connections between respective wall panels of a partition structure.
While partition structures of the portable or assembled type, as distinguished from permanent partition walls, have been utilized over many years, with improvements in construction and installation techniques, etc., such use has rapidly expanded and partition structures of this type are now extensively employed in office buildings, industrial plants, etc. Various different constructions have evolved with respect to fabrication and modes of installation. In most instances the panels are connected one to another through suitable means, with some arrangement usually being provided whereby various combinations of assemblies may be utilized involving adjoining as well as intersecting panel structures.
While such wall structures have the advantage of comparatively low cost, simplicity of installation and flexibility in wall arrangements, they do present problems in connection with electrical supply thereto. In the present advanced state of the commercial world, electricity plays a greater and greater part in every day business operations over and above that employed merely for illumination. With electric typewriters, dictating machines, copy machines, radios, intercoms, etc. provisions for the supply of electricity becomes of great importance in the use of partition walls of the type referred to as it is substantially essential that each room or space defined by the partition structures be adequately supplied with electricity. While the electrical supply lines may be relatively readily run to the partition walls, for example from above, below, or from a normal side wall, the distribution of power therefrom often presents problems. One solution has been to run overhead wiring above a false ceiling to the various locations requiring power outlets and then extend a line through a suitable column structure or the like from the ceiling to substantially each partition structure. In like manner lines may be run below floor to the desired outlet points and then brought up to the partition walls. However, either of these arrangements involve fixed predetermined separate wiring, which not only is expensive but tends to defeat the principal advantage of such partition walls with respect to flexibility of arrangement and location, and thus diminishes the ability to make changes in floor plans, etc. without material revisions in electrical supply.